1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to secure purchasing using credit in which a blank card containing information and a wireless communication device are coordinated with a validation server to provide a secured transaction.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional credit card and debit card payment systems provide cashless payment for goods and services at points of purchase by use of a credit or debit card. The identity of the purchaser is shown on the front of the credit and/or debit card and a signature of the purchaser is provided on the back of the credit and/or debit card. It is often difficult for a merchant to determine from the signature if the purchaser presenting the credit and/or debit card is attempting to make a fraudulent transaction.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,107 describes a transaction method for secure payment by credit cards or debit cards for goods or services with the use or mobile devices. The payment authorization center delivers a public portion of the authorization token to the service provider via the existing communication channels and the private portion of the authorization token is delivered to the mobile device via SMS or USSD or e-mail short message. The mobile device delivers the private authorization token to the service provider via a private local network based on bluetooth, infrared or other short radio frequency based technology. The credit card or debit card number is never revealed and a temporary card token replaces it. This method is cumbersome and the response time is slow for approval.
It is desirable to provide an expeditions system and method for identity protected secured purchasing.